nightmares_evolve_to_monstersfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightwatch
Made from members of Talon, Blackwatch and Overwatch this group is loyal to Elias Daniels and his dream for global domination. His part and group came as a shock to many in the world. History Creation During the Golden Age of Overwatch, Elias didn't like the ruling fist of the United Nations, and it's lack of control to stop terrorism - especially that of Talon and the Shimada clan. So he started talking with Gabriel Reyes, who came to be great friends with the older man, and they began gathering soldiers and politicians around the world to splinter off from the United Nations and Overwatch. However, once their actions and movements were being monitored more closely, Elias found that they couldn't operate any longer with people breathing down their back. Elias constructed a plan. Gabriel, while at the lowest and most vulnerable of Overwatch, will fight John over command of the organisation before pushing him into the self-destruct. This will be the last push to destroy Overwatch, who had become a nuisance to Elias, and they'll split up. Gabriel took like-minded trained Blackwatch soldiers and operatives to join Talon and to uproot as many as they could from the inside until the time came. While Gabriel joined the inner circle of Talon, Elias gathered friends in high places, gathering trustworthy politicians and got the support of many countries - many that were unhappy with the United Nations and other governments that destroyed many moral values. So it was when Talon attacked many of his supporting countries - and while not part of his plan, it certainly did help get Overwatch split up and in the field. While not wanting to kill the members of Overwatch that he could not get to his side, he did want them to remember him and had them all injured. It was Winston he wanted dead, but John stopped the death of the gorilla before it was too late. Known Locations United States of America Russia Unified Korea China Israel France Known Members Elias "Nightmare" Daniels The Leader of Nightwatch, he's also referred to as King to many loyal to him. Moira O'Deorain The scientist and one of Elias's most loyal follower, she is equal in command to Gabriel Reyes. Gabriel "Reaper" Reyes The co-founder of Nightwatch, he is Elias's second-in-command of all covert ops. Mikhail "Kestrel" Loskov Covert agent from Russia, an agent who joined because of Elias's fame and a symbol of loyalty from Russia's government. Isaac Briggs Covert agent from America, he was sent to join the then reformed Blackwatch and to follow Elias's commands. Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda Ex-Spetznaz Maxim joined Blackwatch to get away from his overbearing commander and has since flourished under Elias's command. Grace "Dokkaebi" Nam A hacker with a nerd personality, Grace is known to be narcissistic and also very blunt with her confidence. Shuhrat "Fuze" Kessikbayev Ex-Spetznaz Shuhrat is better accustomed to machines than humans, and has since been notorious for using something that is meant to kill everything. Meghan "Valkyrie" Castellanos Navy SEALs soldier, then Blackwatch agent, and now Nightwatch enforcer Meghan is content with her position under Elias. Aleksandr "Tachanka" Senaviev Ex-Spetznaz Aleksandr was transferred under Elias's command and assumed a role he could not gain from before. Hana "D.Va" Song Part of MEKA Hana is a great Mech pilot from Unified Korea where she then joined Overwatch before leaving to Nightwatch. Lena "Tracer" Oxton Overwatch agent and pilot, Lena once could not stand seeing Elias but was conditioned by Moira to have unwavering loyalty and servitude to Elias. Jamison "Junkrat" Fawkes With explosive secrets from the abandoned Australian omnium Jamison now fights under Nightwatch for chaos and money, and the promise of everending riches. Mako "Roadhog" Rutlege Working with Jamison under Elias, Mako approves of the new leadership. Brigitte Lindolm Conditioned by Elias to serve under him, using her love for him to command her, Brigitte is a fierce warrior under Nightwatch. Amelie "Widowmaker" Locroix An assassin once part of Talon, Amelie now serves under Nightwatch loyal wholly unto Elias. Arsenal A10 "Warthog" AH-64E "Apache Guardian" F-35 AC-130 "Spectre" M1114 Humvee AAV-P7/A1 M1A2 Abrams K2 Black Panther M1126 ICV Weapons SC4000 assault rifle SC-IS sniper rifle SC-IS pistol